I Thought You were a Cosplayer Jodie's
by XxCloudAngelxX
Summary: Jodie and Kimmay are somehow both transported into the world of Final Fantasy Dissidia, where they meet the heroes. Me and Kimmay will both be submitting chapters in our points of view this one is in mine.
1. Chapter 1

_Now I wish I never thought of that…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jodie was quite a sarcastic and somewhat sardonic 14 year old kid. She was mostly the loner type, but wasn't heartless. She was quite mature for her age, and wasn't stupid she knew right from wrong. One day Jodie started making videos on Youtube, and through time made a great friend, Kimmay who would one day, join her on a grand adventure of mass proportions.

_This is their story…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Freaking Heck.."

Once again I was patiently waiting for Kimmay to get her butt online, we talked that much it was like a hobby. It was 5pm here she still isn't on…

I was about to give up then she logged in, I inwardly smiled.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I don't know why, but it's awesome not having school!" Kimmay chirped into her microphone. She was always so excitable maybe that's how we got on.

"That's cool, I'm on Easter Break." I replied. Kimmay giggled, " Hey Jodie Wouldn't it be awesome not to have school?

That I had to agree on I hated school but you needed it. "It Would! But you know it would be even better if life was a videogame." I always had these thoughts what if life were a videogame, to me it would be freaking awesome.

"With Zidane! And with Cloud, Squall, and even Tidus." She exclaimed excitedly. She sounded like she was drinking coffee…again. And once again she mentioned Zidane, no surprises there she was obsessed with him.

"I wouldn't have guessed Zidane, Kimmy," I chuckled that was her favourite Final Fantasy Character.

"Well, he's awesome!" She explained into the microphone, nearly making me deaf. I chuckled again but then noticed a rather odd looking link appearing in our conversation.

"Hey, what's that link?, I questioned it was in a different language too.

"Er...that's weird. Why is it in like...a different language?", Kimmay replied sounding rather confused.

"I don't know, Click it." That was quite a dumb thing to do but I was curious to know what the hell it was.

"What if I get a virus?", Kimmay complained. " I don't know, maybe its not a virus. Just click on it.

"Click on it with me." Kimmay suggested.

"Sure…" was the only answer I gave.

So we both click the link and…nothing happened, what the hell?

What happened?" She asked me curiously.

"Nothing. I think," I answered, I was staring intently at my screen.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a new window appeared it was just a black screen. "Jodie, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"If you're seeing a black screen, then yes Kimmay, I am. And it's kinda freaking me out." It was weird crap maybe it was a virus I thought.

The black screen flickered for a moment, going a rainbow of different colours. What the Hell? I stared at the screen seeing if anything would appear. Then a strange voice rung out of my screen.

_"Good evening. I am afraid I'm going to have to pull you from your conversation."_

I flinched at the voice. "What the Fu-!?"

_Then all I remember is darkness. An odd feeling of warmth surrounding me. Then it vanished._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ouch, my freaking head." The first thing that went through my head when I was awakening was, why was my head sore, wasn't I at the computer, like a few seconds ago. What in the freaking heck is going on?

"Dammit…" I groaned, trying to lift my head up.

"What happened?", I asked no one in particular. That's when I heard a very familiar voice shouting my name, then just when I looked up, I'm tackle glomped full force to the ground, once again by non other than…Kimmay?!


	2. Chapter 2

I Couldn't believe my eyes non other than Kimmay, who I was talking to moments ago on MSN had just Rugby tackled me to the floor, and it hurt, a lot.

"Ow, freaking hell Kimmay!" I tried to get free of her tight embrace, she may be small but she's stronger than she looks.

"Aw Jodie I cant believe you're here too, I'm so happy!" She grinned at me, not noticing she was near enough crushing my lungs.

"Kimmay, please let go of me, I can hardly breathe." She finally loosened her grip, allowing me to breath again.

"So uh…WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?!", I shouted not caring where we were, this is usually what I did to solve my problems.

"I have no idea, one minute were talking on MSN then…were here", Kimmay sounded pretty bewildered and looked pretty confused too.

"Well all I remember is…wait, that link!" I exclaimed, "that must be it that weird ass link somehow teleported us here or something.", Kimmay was looking at me like I was on crack or something.

"Jodie, I think you might have hit your head…" She trailed off obviously not believing me.

"Well it is the only logical explanation, is it not?" I retorted, as ridiculous as it sounded that must have been how we ended up here.

"Yeah, your right. Well anyways how are we gonna get outta here?" She asked me, for some reason expecting me to know.

"I have no idea…", Usually I had some idea how to get out of a sticky situation, but this not so much.

"Wait I know!" Kimmay exclaimed, "Why don't we ask those Cosplayers over there, where we are?" She pointed at the "Cosplayers" who looked almost identical to Final Fantasy characters.

"Well I guess there's no one else here to ask." I simply replied, this is becoming quite a bad day…

So we approached the cosplayers, the closer we got the more realistic they looked to the characters they were dressed up as…it was quite freaky actually.

"Um hello?" I called to the group, they didn't turn around. Rude bastards.

"Are they ignoring us?" Kimmay asked saddened.

"Not for long." I screamed right in the "Squall Cosplayer's ear "Hey you!"

All four of them turned around.

My mouth near enough hit the floor, these "Cosplayers" looked absolutely identical to the characters they were meant to be, even the Squall's scar was real. Oh and on that note he was giving me a death glare, while the Zidane cosplayer was laughing.

"Hah, Squall got shouted at off of a chick!", the Zidane cosplayer sniggered, then the Tidus look-alike joined in. The Cloud look-alike just had a blank stare. "Zidane shut up, now." the squall cosplayer said darkly, which was kinda scary. The Zidane and Tidus cosplayers stopped laughing immediately.

Then the Cloud look-alike walked towards us with that same blank expression that his character is so famous for wearing. "Who are you two?", he asked sounding quite bored. Then the Tidus clone joined in "Yeah we haven't seen you two before, are you helping Cosmos too?", he asked curiously. Kimmay then looked even more confused "Uh who?", she asked. Then all of the FF cosplayers looked at me and Kimmay like we had 2 heads, what the hell?

That's when it hit me, and it hit me hard. We were standing in the middle of nowhere with weird light things around us, and these people who look identical to final fantasy characters, every inch of them is the same. It was freaky. And when they asked are we helping Cosmos, it all made sense. I don't know how, or why but somehow we had been teleported into Final Fantasy Dissidia.

"Oh sweet mother of shit", I yelled, once again they all looked at me like I was insane. "What is it Jodie?", Kimmay asked, pretty worried about my random outburst.

"Well uh Kimmay…", I trailed off. "I think we somehow, I don't know how the hell it happened but it happened, but it seems we have been teleported into Final Fantasy Dissidia…"

She stared at me for quite a few seconds then her eyes became the size of saucers. "Oh my god, d-does that mean…t-that, that's the real Zidane?" She looked at me with those surprised orbs. "Uh yeah, that's the real Zidane…"

"Oh my…" was Kimmay's response then she suddenly fainted, thankfully Zidane caught her in time.

"Hey is your friend alright, she just collapsed?", Zidane questioned with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Don't worry she will be alright." Squall cut in before I could say anything, "By the looks of it, it seems she passed out with shock.", he continued.

"We should get out of here before any of Chaos' goons show up." Tidus said with disgust.", "Or worse Sephiroth…", Cloud added in.

So yeah, that's how it went down. First were teleported into a game, then Kimmay faints. Just great. Well to be honest I was worried, I hope she is alright. We then decided to set out to somewhere safe. Kimmay being carried by Zidane, and me trailing behind Squall and Cloud.

"Man this is gonna be a long day.", I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kimmay I sure hope she's okay…**_

These thoughts kept circling inside my head, if she didn't wake up, I-I don't know what I would do…

"Jodie!", I heard my name being called, but by who wait that voice…that was Kimmay! I literally sprinted towards her, dropping all the ethers I was carrying, "Kimmay!", I yelled in excitement and relief, she returned my call and we ended up in a double glomp assualt.

She was clutching onto me, she was hysterical, "I thought everything was a dream! I don't even remember what happened!", she then began cry.

"Kimmay, why are you crying?", I asked her slightly panicked, she then began to giggle.

"I -I just don't know", she replied.

_**Now that's the Kimmay I know.**_

That's when an excited voice interrupted our little reunion. "She's awake!", Zidane exclaimed, well he's awfully happy to see her ain't he? But his concern ended up causing Kimmay to get a fright and cause both me and her to fall over. Ouch.

"Oh- sorry!", he quickly apologized, more so to Kimmay than myself, huh? I seem to be sensing a little connection blooming between those too, I thought.

While I was pondering this thought, I found Kimmay in a trance staring at non other than Zidane. Why am I not surprised?

Unfortunately…for her. Her little ahem site seeing was interrupted by Squall's emotionless voice.

"Your awake…", he said totally stoic and blank. "As usual." I inwardly sighed and helped Kimmay to her feet, then proceeded to yell at Zidane.

"God dammit, you monkey!", I yelled at him for causing both us to fall. He then raised his hands in the air in utter defeat. "Hey, hey! I'm sorry, Okay? Jeez, lady.

Oh he did not just call me "lady", that's it I'm plotting a really painful demise for him…something with a blender….

Once again my thoughts were interrupted, this time by Squall. "We need to get moving again. Firion has come in contact with more of Chaos' minions. We must make haste." After his little speech, he left.

"_**Boy do I feel sorry for Quistis, trying to deal with him.."**_

"Great. This is fucking great. I was just about to relax to.", I grumbled to myself.

"Well at least you'll have someone to talk to this time, right?",Kimmay said to me smiling.

I smiled to her in reply, or rather tried to. We then set off and followed behind the other Heroes of Cosmos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I'm tirrrred!", Kimmay groaned. "I second that." I quickly agreed, I don't care if walking or exercise was good for you. This sucked ass. Period.

"We cant have you keeping us from our duties." he said harshly. "So deal with it."

"Ouch…", Kimmay muttered.

"Ass…", I quickly added in, well he was acting like a douche so he deserves it.

Zidane then ended up butting in "Squall, that's mean.", that only caused Squall to give Zidane a death glare, I'm surprised he didn't collapse, that was some glare.

"I tried.", he then sighed and just continued on walking.

Just when I thought it was over Cecil ended up piping up too, "Maybe it would be quite the swell idea, if we stopped to rest." What the? Why was everyone backing up me and Kimmay, aren't they meant to stick with they're team mates? Not that I was complaining though. But sadly, with all these efforts, Squall ended the conversation.

"_**Freaking douche-bag…"**_

Kimmay, next time we enter some kind of Final Fantasy world, remind me to bring something to fucking beat his head in," I said evilly, obviously referring to Squall.

She then began to burst into laughter, causing Firion and the rest of the guys to turn round and look at us.

"Sorry, sorry." she giggled, with tears in her eyes. It seemed as if the heavy tension had lifted. The guys were still staring, "Meh might as well explain myself.", I thought.

"What? I'm being serious. He deserves it, the bastard."

This time instead of Kimmay bursting out into hysterics, it was Zidane instead. Sadly our little chuckle-fest was interrupted by the enigmatic SOLDIER.

"This is not time for fun and games. Sephiroth could show up any minute." I heard Cloud say calmly.

"_**Man what a kill joy…"**_

"Paranoid.", I whispered to Kimmay, she started giggling again. But she then looked up, something must have caught her eye.

"What's that?", she asked curiously then pointed into the sky, at this odd looking shiny thing, but something wasn't quite right about it…

I didn't hear the conversation that Kimmay and Warrior of Light had, I was too fixated on that glimmering object in the sky.

_**Something doesn't feel right…**_

Just as I was trying to figure out what this feeling was, the object started to flicker.

"Aw shit, that can't be good", I thought.

Kimmay gasped and shouted "Guys! I don't think that's suppose to be there!" They all then turned serious when they saw something or… was it someone heading straight for us.

"Ah, fuck!" I yelled, and took a step back. Kimmay followed suit.

"Hello there! Quite lovely to see you," Kuja said slyly glancing at were Kimmay and I stood, at this point she was clinging onto my arm with an iron grip. We were both terrified.

"Ah, I see you have new recruits." He said with a sadistic smile.

"Leave them out of this!" Zidane yelled, pulling out his blades.

Kuja chuckled at this "Stupid little creature. That just makes me want to get them even more involved. The small one will do. Kimmay's grip on my arm tightened considerably, the smaller one? Wasn't that…aw hell no.

"_**It's one thing when you threaten me, its another when its someone I care about…"**_

"You fucking touch her, and I'll kill you!" I screamed, I didn't know were this sudden will to protect came from, but I didn't care. I needn't to keep Kimmay away from him.

Kuja then began to get into battle stance and prepare his attack, the warriors of Cosmos did the same. The malicious gnome then laughed and whirled a ball straight towards me and Kimmay.

"Fuck!" I yelled, I then throw Kimmay out of the way from the incoming blast or energy, she ripped my shirt from the tight grip that she had on my arm, it didn't matter though.

"_**I guess this is the end…"**_

_**Then a brilliant light appeared, with a figure of a goddess standing there…**_

_**Where am I?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Where am I?**_

I opened my eyes and all I saw was white, then it became clearer and it seemed as if I was in some sort of room, and standing just in front of me was…Cosmos.

"What the?! Cosmos?", I was in utter shock why was she here? Was I dead…?

The angelic being just smiled at me, it was as if my worries washed out of me when she smiled. "Yes Jodie, I am Cosmos, the denizen of light. The Goddess of Harmony.

"Wow that's one long title", I thought, well I guess she's allowed one since she's all high and mighty.

"So uh where am I exactly?", I asked curiously, worry still evident in my voice. Well wouldn't you be a little bit anxious if you just got blasted in a white room?

"You are in the Celestial Sanctum.", she replied calmly.

"The Celestial Sanctum, uh okay but what is this place?"

"This Jodie, is where all Beings of the Light appear…"

"Beings of Light? Wait isn't that like Zidane, Squall and all that? If so why the heck am I here, I don't understand?", I replied confused, she just looked at me silently scanning me, she could tell I was frightened.

"You are here because, you made a great sacrifice. When your friend was about to be killed by Kuja, you pushed her out of the way to protect her and take the hit. Not many people would do that to someone they had only met face to face a few hours ago…"

I only stared dumfounded at her, did I really do all that? I never was the nice caring person, I was usually cold, and would rather be alone. But Kimmay I didn't even think twice when I took that hit for her. Does that mean I'm selfless?

Cosmos then laughed softly, which caught my attention, "Jodie, you shouldn't be surprised at this good deed, there is good in you. But sometimes you cant always see it clearly. You believe you deserve to be alone, and that you cant help anyone. This isn't true you are in fact a very gifted girl. Many people believe in you and care for you because of this, including your friend Kimberly."

To be perfectly honest I was shocked, she just read me like a book, it was as if she read my mind or something how did she know how I felt?

"But still, I want to know…was Kimmay okay, she isn't hurt is she?", I asked concerned, heck I might be in Limbo, but Kimmay's well-being is my first priority.

"Yes Jodie, she is perfectly healthy. And she wishes greatly to see you. But now I must bid my leave they're are others waiting for you. Time to wake up.", She said with a serene smile on her face, then she slowly began to fade.

"No Cosmos wait! I need answers!", I cried, I needed to know why I was here. But the last thing I heard before It became dark again was:

"Don't worry, stay strong. You shall find them soon enough. I wont let anything happen to any of you…."

_**The dark had then fully taken me.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Jodie…I-I'm so sorry. Its my fault your like this.", I heard a soft voice speak, it sounded so familiar, then I felt something wet land on my face.

I outwardly groaned yet my eyes wouldn't open.

_**Dammit, why cant my eyes open?**_

"Jodie, Jodie?", a concerned voice spoke. Was that Cosmos?

"Cosmos?", I replied in a whisper. "No, no…its Kimmay."

At that point my eyes immediately shot open. Sitting right next to me was Kimmay! She was alright! I still wanted to make sure though.

"Are you okay? That bastard didn't hurt you?"

"I…I'm Okay.", she answered bowing her head, why was she sad?

"Cosmos helped me. She told me that she wouldn't let anything happen to us. She also told me that were here for a reason. That link, that was Chaos. He summoned us here. We have some weird effect on the light. Er…some light. I don't really remember what she said."

Kimmay just kept staring at me, with big brown eyes of concern.

_**She really shouldn't worry about me that much…**_

"So were here…because Chaos summoned us? Isn't he the evil one?, she asked curiously.

"Aye, Chaos is the evil one.", I replied plainly, our little reunion was then interrupted by a very energetic Blitzball player. Not that I minded.

"Its good to see your okay.". Tidus chirped up, sounding awfully happy even though, some Chaos goon attacked. Then again it was Tidus.

"You gave her quite the fright.", Warrior of Light added in, I felt kinda guilty that I had scared her, but still I was glad that she was okay.

"I had to carry her all the way here because she was in shock, but I didn't mind.", Zidane quickly chimed into the conversation.

"Oooooh Zidane carried Kimmay how nice of him…", I thought, he looks like Zidane is giving Kimmay some special attention. I mentally laughed.

"Oh, Zidane carried you, Kimmay?", I asked innocently, but slyly. Kimmay immediately knew what I meant. Her face turned as red as a tomato when I had said that.

"Jodie. shut up!", she yelped at me. Now that's the Kimmay we all know and love.

"Jodie…", I heard her whisper faintly. Huh what's wrong with her?

"Kimmay? What's wrong?", I asked sympathetically, next thing I know she's in a full-force bear hug, clinging to me.

"I'm Sorry! I-Its my fault you almost got k-killed in that explosion!" I looked at her shocked at her sudden reaction. I just sat there totally stiff.

"I just- feel so bad. I-I'm sorry!", she whispered whimpering into my shoulder.

"_**Why are you upset Kimmay? You didn't do anything wrong…"**_

"Kimmay. Don't be sorry.", she then looked up at me with shocked brown orbs. I decided to continue.

"Nothing happened, anyways. Its weird seeing you sad like this. I'm used to happy, hyper Kimmay. You should let her back out." I said solemnly, with a triumphant smile on my face. The first time I've really smiled in a long time.

"Jodie, you're the greatest!", she giggled, hugging me once again, this time I hugged back happily. With the biggest grin plastered on my face.

All of the Heroes of Light felt the connection between the two girls friendship. And knew it was unbreakable.

_**Even in the darkest times there is a light…I guess she is my light, eh? **_


	5. Chapter 5

I was glad we were all okay. Especially Kimmay, I knew I must have scared her quite a bit but at least she is okay. She smiled up at me, I gave a feeble attempt at trying to smile back.

"Were almost at the location where Terra and Onion Knight are.", Squall informed everyone. The other heroes of light nodded, as we trailed behind them.

While we were walking I still had that feeling in my stomach that something bad is gonna come our way soon. Hey maybe I was being paranoid, but whatever I still couldn't shake the feeling away. While I was in these thoughts Kimmay stumbled and had a mouth full of dirt.

"Grosss!" She spat out the dirt, rubbing her mouth vigorously with her sleeve.

"Yes, hello to you too, dirt." she giggled.

"…Did you really just talk to the ground?", Cloud asked looking pretty amused at Kimmay's little "trip".

"…No." I continued to laugh, heck even Squall cracked a smile. Well a smile in Squall terms. Sadly he shrugged it off and we had to continue forward. Damn

"Lets…just get going", Squall sighed tiredly.

XOXOXOXOXOX

We continued walking. While Kimmay was singing some random song about Sharks…I just zoned her out, I'm pretty use to Kimmay's random outbursts now.

"God how much fucking walking are we gonna be doing, I mean seriously I'm surprised my fucking legs haven't fallen off yet.", I thought, my legs near enough at the point of snapping in two.

"Please be silent.", I heard Cecil, softly tell Kimmay, I guess that song can even annoys paladins, who would have thought.

"Sorry…", she replied quietly, sliding over next to me. I began to notice how dark it was beginning to get, and to be honest I got a tad bit worried. Why you may ask? I'm terrified of the dark.

"It's getting darker.", Firion said interrupting my thoughts.

"No shit Sherlock…", I thought sarcastically. Yes I get a little bit cranky when I was scared but meh what can you do?

"I think Terra and Onion Knight will have to wait. We cannot have the girls getting too tired, they might die.", Squall said emotionless.

"_**What the hell die? Dude I know I'm not the most athletic person in the world, but im sure I wouldn't die just from walking…I think." **_

"Fine, we'll make camp here.", Squall sighed and stopped.

"Yes!", Kimmay cheered, and literally threw herself to the ground, I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. After which I took a seat next to her.

"Well lookie here, Zidane is coming to join us…heh I bet Kimmay will like that.", I sniggered inwardly at Kimmay's reaction if Zidane was forward with her.

Zidane sat down just in front of us and grinned, "Its always fun to camp with Bartz and me.", he said.

I looked over at Zidane then Kimmay, wait…Why is she covering her hands with her jacket. Odd. Oh well whatever suits her, I guess.

"Doesn't this kind of camp only consist of sleeping. You know to regain energy and all that.", I asked, trying to make conversation, even though I sounded uninterested.

Zidane only continued to grin like a crazy person.

"It looks really pretty…", I heard Kimmay say softly, looking at the sunset.

"Kimmay your so easily amused.", I replied, smirking.

Kimmay only snorted and replied, "That right there, Jodie is mean."

"_**Man, was it fun carrying on with Kimmay."**_

"That right there, Kimmay, is why you're my friend. You love it.", I mimicked her snort, with a toothy grin.

She then began to burst into fits of laughter again. "Your right.", she continued giggling.

"I've built the fire.", a somewhat monotone voice, chimed in. Yup you guessed it, it was Cloud.

"That's nice.", she thanked him smiling. He just stared blankly at her, then looked it me…

_**Wait…WHAT?! **_

"Dude stop looking at me…Dammit!", I screamed mentally, turning my face away from his penetrating gaze. Hah I have an idea!

"Hey, lets go over there. The fire looks warm.", I said hastily, grabbing Kimmay and making her sit next to me.

"Jode, why'd you just, get all shy and stuff?", she asked me curiously.

I tried to do a Squall glare, but failed miserably.

"_**Damn how does he do it?"**_

"Okay, not scary. Just tell me.", she continued to persist, damn she's nosey.

"I wasn't being _**shy.**_ I just felt _**uncomfortable**__", I stressed the two words_

"Yeah.", she replied plainly. The sarcastic tone evident in her voice.

"_**What? I was telling the truth. I wasn't shy, just…uncomfortable."**_

XOXOXOXOXOX

The Sun was completely gone now. All was dark and silent within the little camp site, that the Heroes of light rested.

Kimmay yawned loudly, leaning against me. I mimicked her action. It was pretty comfortable infact.

"I suggest campfire songs.", Kimmay suddenly said, she lifted her hands up. Almost hitting me in the face, luckily I moved out of the way in time.

Squall groaned loudly, showing he really couldn't be arsed with songs, "It's late. Not tonight.", he said dryly. Kimmay frowned, then turned facing me.

"_**Oh crap, why is she looking at me with puppy dog eyes…"**_

"Hey, you don't have to sing them if you don't want to. Jodie will sing them with me, won't you Jo--"

"No, Kimmay. I _**hate **_campfire songs.", I quickly chimed in. There was no way in hell I am singing. Fuck that shit.

Kimmay just raised her brow at me. "Fine. Miss Prissy Pants.", she said pouting. I just rolled my eyes at her, fail of a insult.

"I LOVE Campfire songs!", both Zidane and Bartz yelled in unison. Tidus' hand also flew up "Me to!", he exclaimed, with a grin on his face.

Kimmay then tried getting Cecil to join in, but fortunately declined.

"Fine then. Tidus, Bartz, come sit over with Zidane and I.", they immediately rushed and sat down next to Kimmay and Zidane.

"_**Oh Boy, this is gonna be one long night. Specially with those four…"**_

I visibly face-palmed at the sight, oddly though, I felt as if I was being stared at. Probably just me being paranoid as usual.

"Know any good campfire songs?", she asked her group, still grinning like a nut job.

Zidane then chirped, "Forty Years on an Iceberg!"

"Forty Years on an Iceberg?", I thought, quite an odd name…then again it is Zidane.

"Uhm, I've never heard that one.", She replied uncertainly.

"I'll teach you it!", he replied with a toothy grin.

"Me too, Zidane and I used to sing this one _all_ the time. Bartz said, grinning.

Tidus looked just as confused as Kimmay did, which was pretty damn amusing.

"Forty years on an iceberg

Nothing to wear but pajamas

Nothing to do but slide

The wind was cold and icy,

Jack Frost began to bite

I had to hug my Polar Bear

To keep me warm at night, night, night, night…", Bartz and Zidane sang lazily. They were both swaying to some imaginary music.

Kimmay laughed. "That sounds fun, I think I remember the words.".

"Okay," Tidus chirped, "I think I have them too."

"Ready?", Zidane asked cheerily, all three of them nodded.

"Forty years on an iceberg

Nothing to wear but pajamas

Nothing to do but slide" I noticed Zidane put his arm round Kimmay's shoulders, I could see she visibly froze at his gesture. But she began to calm down and just swayed along with him.

"The wind was cold and icy,

Jack Frost began to bite

I had to hug my Polar Bear

To keep me warm at night, night, night, night…", All of the little troupe sang, it was pretty funny. I outwardly smiled.

"Sometimes, I don't understand that girl.", I said jokingly laughing, trying to start up a conversation of my own.

"There are many people I don't understand. That girl has been added to my list.", Cloud replied, with a very faint smile crossing his lips.

"_**What the…did Cloud just smile or am I seeing things?"**_

He then continued, " You know, I've also added you to my list.", He looked as if he was scanning me. Weird. I just laughed in reply though.

"Oh really, now? I fail to see why. I'm totally normal compared to her.", I added in jokingly, smiling. For some reason I found it incredibly easy to smile while talking with him, it was as if I couldn't help it…

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when he answered. "For various reasons, your rebellious, and adventurous. But I have noticed you're a little on the sarcastic and sadistic side.", he said slightly smiling.

"_**Okay now I know for a fact that he just smiled there."**_

I quickly shrugged off the thought, and continued with the conversation.

"Why, little o'l me would never be like that I'm totally innocent!", I laughed at the way I replied to his little comment.

"And I like that.", he said barely above whisper.

"_**Holy snapples! Did I just hear that correctly."**_

Okay that was awkward. I just tried to laugh it off. I suddenly started to get really nervous. The that's when it happened.

I felt something brush or touch my hand, I looked down and it was Cloud…

"Oh Shit!", I yelled falling backwards, and colliding with Kimmay. Who I did not know was sitting right behind me. After I landed I quickly sat back up, completely embarrassed.

I looked towards Cloud who looked surprised and confused.

"_**Well no fucking wonder…"**_

"What's wrong?", Kimmay asked concerned after getting herself back up. Everyone was staring at me like I was on crack or something.

"Ah-nothing.", I said with a nervous laugh, thankfully the heroes of light let it go. But Kimmay, not so much.

"Whatever you say.", she said with a suspicious look, basically in Kimmay language that means she wants me to tell her later. Damn.

I nodded quickly to her, then glanced towards Squall. "Where are we sleeping?"

"Oh, a moogle tent is over there for you and her.", he waved his hand behind him lazily, towards the tent a few feet behind him.

"Okay wanna head to bed, Kimmay?", I asked her plainly.

"Uhm sure.", she replied. And we said goodnight to the guys, and went to bed. But I couldn't shake off the feeling of being stared at.

"_**Freaking paranoia…"**_

We entered the tent, and I immediately turned to Kimmay.

"He touched my hand.", I said in a monotone voice, that would give Squall a run for his money.

She just stared blankly at me. "What?", she questioned.

Dammit I have to draw the picture out for her, don't I?

"Cloud. Touched. My. _**Hannnd**_.", I said emphasizing my point by waving my hand around.

"On accident of purpose?", she persisted.

"I Don't Know.", I replied honestly. How in the hell am I meant to know anyways?!

"Well, we'll think about it tomorrow. I'm Pooped.", she said tiredly.

"Fine. Goodnight, Kimmay.", I simply said and nodded, sleepily.

"Night", she said once more and ducked under the covers.

"_**Damn I didn't notice how tired I am."**_

I followed suit, and fell into a deep slumber, which I really needed. Especially after today's wacky events.


End file.
